Glass containers often include a base, a finish, and a body extending therebetween. The container finish, in turn, includes a sealing surface to which a removable foil may be secured in order to seal the container. Prior to securing the foil to the sealing surface, the sealing surface is conventionally prepared by, for example, applying a cold end coating thereto. The coating may be applied in a number of ways including by spray- or roller-coating.
A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a foil-sealed container that does not require that a cold end coating be applied to a sealing surface of the container finish to prepare the sealing surface for securing the foil thereto.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A package, in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, includes a container including a longitudinal axis extending therethrough and having a finish comprising a sealing lip, an external engagement element, and an inner surface. The package further includes a seal ring having a base overlying the sealing lip, a radially outer portion with a locking band locked beneath the external engagement element of the container finish, and an inner seal biased into sealing engagement with the inner surface of the container finish. The package still further includes a foil sealingly and removably coupled to the base of the seal ring.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, a seal ring for sealing a container includes a base having a longitudinal axis extending therethrough, an outer portion with a locking band configured to lock beneath an external engagement element of a container, and an inner seal configured to be biased into sealing engagement with a an inner finish surface of the container.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present disclosure, a method of assembling a container and a seal ring includes heating at least a portion of the container to a predetermined temperature sufficient to cause at least a portion of the seal ring to melt when coupled to the container, and coupling the seal ring to a finish of the container when the container is at the predetermined temperature such that a portion of the seal ring melts and conforms to a sealing surface of the container finish.